User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki S4 ep34 (Just One Week)
Last Season on The Walking Wiki Tbone: Coupe...is dead. (The screen shows the groups in front of Tbone at the diner) Night:...*closes his eyes and puts his head down* Metal: what...n-no. Teddy: *falls to his knees*...*holds back tears* (Screen shows The town being held up by BTTF, Benny and Silent) (GG is seen dead on the ground) Pred: they fucking killed him... (Zombies start to surround Wonder as the gates are closed before they can get in) Wonder: Ahhhg! You all-Ahhhh! Mista-Ahhhg! (The sound of a body being eaten is then heard as the screaming stops) Peter: my names Peter, this is LLOYD, we heard you had a community, well...so do we. Lloyd: we're from ERB, Evolution Radiation Base, we currently have over 5000 civilians within our walls, we've taken base of a whole city to which we cannot give the name. TK: but first I must send 7 men to go with them to give the ok of the base, we will be radio'd back their response and depending on the response, we can all be taken there. (Screen shows Fire holding Patts down with Knife in his neck) Patts: ah-ack. Fire: good luck kid. Metal:... Fire: you're gunna need it. (The screen goes black as a gunshot is heard) (Evol is seen falling through the glass tile and into the church) Evol: *looks at Intru as he falls* Intru: *looking at Evol* no... (Evol hits the ground of the church as a thud is heard) (Screen shows a cloud of smoke coming from the woods where trees were knocked down) (The screen goes black as Lloyd voice is heard) Lloyd: they didn't make it... This Time (Screen shows Joe walking outside the wall) Joe:... (Joe passes by Killer who is in guard on the wall) Killer: hey Joe, what're you up to? Joe:...nothing... Killer:...it's been a week Joe. Joe: I still lost the people who I've been in this fucking apocalypse with for over a year, Fire, Night, Noah. Killer: you don't know they're dead. Joe: who survives a fucking helicopter crash? Now we have no chance at finding this place help, after promising all these people- Killer: we've gotten a 12 new people at this community in the last 2 weeks, if this continues we can make a civilization of our own. Joe: 5000 people! 5000 people Killer, that's how many were at ERB to our 50 here. Killer: Joe, just get back inside the walls, it's getting dark. Joe:... (Joe continues to walk) (Screen shows Teddy and Four at the diner) Pred: *gives them both a beer* I know you're not on duty tonight, but you can't get drunk everyday you don't work. Four: fuck off Pred. Teddy: cool it Four, we know Pred, it's not just to get drunk- Pred: yeah I get it, just, with all the new people, don't give them different ideas of what we're about, I still don't trust that John guy and his relationship with Lydia. Four: I'm sure it's all fucking pixels and daisies. Teddy: we'll leave once we're done. Pred: lock the door on your way out, ok? Teddy: we got it. (Pred leaves Teddy and Four in the bar alone) Four:...wanna get some more beer? Teddy:...it's been a week. Four: we're dealing with it perfectly fine. Teddy:...yeah, just one more. (Four gets up and walks over to the counter) (Just as Four jumps over the counter a man walks into the bar) Man 1: oh shit, there's people here. (Four and Teddy look at the entrance) Teddy: what'd you want Maven? Maven: it looks like you're already getting some of what I want. Four: fuck off, beers for people who actually do something here. Maven: you guys kicked me out of the guards. Teddy: first off, you're 19 you can't even drink, second off, you almost shot Drem. Maven: an honest mistake. Teddy: get outta here before I tell Avatar you were trying to steal beer. Maven: how about I go tell Pred you're taking a little extra from behind the counter. Teddy:... Four:...fine, here's a fucking bottle, if anyone asks where you got it leave us out of it. (Four tosses a beer bottle to Maven) Maven: aha, nice! (Maven tries to twist open the beer cap with no success) Teddy: pfft. Four: *starts to chuckle* you don't know how to open a glass bottle? Maven: uh, no, I uh, usually drink from cans. Four: uh huh, yeah. (Four grabs Mavens bottle and opens it with his hands) Four: now leave. Maven: yeah yeah, peace. (Maven leaves the bar) Teddy:...that was the wrong thing to do. Four:...probably. (Screen shows TK and Lloyd in TKs office) TK: are you sure about this? Lloyd: it's the only way for both of our communities. TK: but, taking that journey to ERB all by yourself, we sent 8 men and they- Lloyd: I won't be getting in a helicopter. TK: please, take some of my men with you. Lloyd: you don't have men to give! You just lost some of your best, you don't need to lose more, I will be fine on my own, I've done it before I can do it again. TK: if that's what you wish. (TK and Lloyd Shake hands) TK: we will be setting up a car with a weeks worth of food in it, but with the new people we cannot give you the full amount of what you need. Lloyd: that's fine, and I'll make sure once I get to ERB that this community will be the first things I say to The Announcer. TK: get some rest, I'll call that the car is made now. Lloyd: thank you, and goodbye. (Lloyd leaves the room) TK:... (TK pulls out a Walkie Talkie and starts to speak into it) TK: uh, Drem. *rubs head* you there? (Drem voice can be heard from the Walkie Talkie) Drem: yeah just got done with my shift, what's up? TK: get a car with a weeks worth of food stored in it ready for tomorrow. Drem: sir we really don't have many cars left, or food, and who's is for? TK: just do what I ask, ok? Also, take that new guy with you, uh, Skeep. Drem: yeah alright, that it? TK: yeah you're done for the day after that. Drem: yes sir. TK: thanks. (TK hangs up the Walkie Talkie) TK: *rubs his head* it's been a week, how are we still dealing with this? (Screen shows A6 and Meat open the gates as Joe enters) Joe: thanks guys. A6: no problem Joe. Meat: run into anything? Joe: I just stayed near the wall, nothing much. Meat: alright, go easy on yourself man. Joe:... (Joe continues to walk away) Meat:...why aren't you like that? A6: I barely knew the guys really, remember? I met them like 3 days before I got here. Meat: well, something's gotta lighten him up soon. A6: that Nikki girl seems to have taken a liking to him, even tho he's only been depressed since she got here. Meat: heh, if anything will make a guy better it's sex. A6: calm down Hefner, I think it'd be best to see what happens first, (A Zombie walks I between the gates and goes for A6) A6: oh yeah we needa close the gates. (A6 stabs the Zombie in the head) (Screen shows the sky as it turns to day) (Screen shows TK, Lloyd, Slice and a Man at the front gate with a car nearby) TK: well here's your car. (TK and Lloyd Shake hands) Lloyd: it's been a pleasure TK. TK: it has, are you sure you- Lloyd: I'll be fine, don't worry. TK:...Slice, Rob, open the gates. Slice: got it. (Lloyd gets in the car as the gates open) Lloyd:... TK:...good luck. Lloyd: thanks. (Lloyd drives out the gates as they close behind him) TK:...Slice, how much time you two got left? Slice: uh, bout an hour? Rob: why? TK: just needa remember the new hours, with more guards you guys have less shifts, and with Teddy and Four being done with their week off I might just put them here after you. (TK gets on his Walkie Talkie) TK: Teddy, come in? (Teddy's voice can be heard) Teddy: yeah yeah, what's up? TK: your start your new shift in an hour with Four, ok? Teddy: yeah, sure, thanks for the week off. TK: don't mention it. Rob: what about Avatar? He's at the back. Slice: his just started. TK: uhg, we might need another meeting very soon. Slice: TK, you gotta calm down. TK: I will once everything's back to order, I can't risk trouble right now but everyone has to work their part at this community. Slice: just be careful ok, I'm sure in a few weeks a Heli with Lloyd in it will be approaching here to bring us to ERB. TK:...I doubt it. (TK walks away) Rob:...was it always like this? Slice: heh, we used to be ran by a leader who killed most the men here, be thankful you got TK. Rob:...geez. (Screen shows Joe sitting on his bed) Joe:... (A knock is heard at the door as a Woman walks into the room) Woman: hello? Joe: what is it Nikki? Nikki: am I interrupting something? Joe: my question remains. (Nikki sits next to Joe on his bed) Nikki: oh lighten up Joe, I know how it's like to- Joe: those people saved my life from a-...I told you this story countless times, I don't need to tell you again. Nikki: you seem to feel better everytime you get it off your chest. Joe:... (Nikki puts her hand on Joes hand) Nikki: can't you just talk to me? Joe:...I don't need to. Nikki: it'll make you feel better. Joe:... Nikki: having someone there for you always helps. Joe:... Nikki:...or maybe you'll just always be a miserable man trying to escape life. Joe: huh? (Nikki walks towards the door) Nikki: talk to me if you ever feel like talking Joe. Joe:...Nikki. Nikki:...bye. (Nikki walks out the door) Joe:...*looks at his hand*...I can do fine by myself. (Joe walks over to his door and slams it shut) (Screen shows Lloyd driving down the road at night) Lloyd:... (The silhouette of a man can be seen in front of the car) Lloyd: oh shit! (Lloyd quickly stops the car) Lloyd: *huff huff* (Lloyd gets out of his car) Lloyd: hello? (Screen shows Legion) Legion: h-hello! Lloyd: geez, don't be on the road at night, apocalypse or not. Legion: I'm sorry, my people and I were overrun, I was the only survivor, do you have a group? Lloyd: no, I'm sorry, I don't...but- Legion: but what? Lloyd: just keep following this road, then you'll see a broken tree over the street, you make a left there, you keep following that road and you'll find a Community of great people. Legion: a community? Lloyd: yeah, about 50 people, and soon, they'll be brought somewhere else. Legion: somewhere else...thank you, thank you. Lloyd: just be safe. Legion: no...thank you...Shaun! (Lloyd is shot in the head from a distance) Legion: well boys, I think we just found 50 new recruits. (Ten men come out of the nearby bushes) Stoff: nice shooting Shaun. Shaun: it was nothing. Legion: *picks up Lloyd gun*...Bob, Truth, take out the supplies we need from this car. Truth: yes sir. Legion: once they're done everyone get some rest and eat up. (The screen goes black as Legions voice can still be heard) Legion: it's time we give our friends community a visit. Next Time on The Walking Wiki Tkid: dad calm down. TK: I'm calling a town meeting for 4:00 PM. Tkid: that isn't necessary, you just need the guards to- TK: town meeting, 4:00 PM. Thatch: so you're saying you know how to get out of the walls? Maven: hell yeah, and with my brothers handgun we can have some fun out there with the Zombies. Thatch: nice, count me in. Nikki: I come to you everyday for a reason, cause I want to know the real you. Joe:... Drem: hold up! Who are you people?! (Screen shows Legion and ten men outside the Database gates) Legion: I'm just here to make an arrangement that will benefit us...and hurt you. (A gun shot is heard) Category:Blog posts